Wordless Screams
by Shortyredd17
Summary: Very dark! Yami/Yuugi Since the begining of our lives we knew death would always claim us, it was a fact and we accepted it. But the immortal can't die, and now Yami is stuck between life and death. Without the one he loves, Yuugi *complete*


"Wordless Scream."

By: Shorty-chan

       A/N: I know what you're all thinking… What the hell has Shorty-chan done this time? Well, my lil' friends I have created a very angst song fic about death, and the repercussions of it… It's by Evanescence… Yes, it's Immortal, I hate coping people as you know, but I intend to use this song in a different way.. Okay. Not really 

     Pairings:: Yami/Yuugi, but one of them is dead… *nervous laugh* 

     Warnings:: Death, angst, and yaoi… Nope no rape this time.. -__-;; 

    I'm so happy!!! But I'm writing a dark fic… *sighs* Just one of the many odd moods of Shorty-chan… But everyone please read my note at the end of this story… You'll see   ^__~ 

    This is for you, Nelly-chan cuz you're just so awesome and great! Everyone read her stories, they're very good! She's Silent Sniper just to let ya know…  

   This is in Yami's POV…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

~~ I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Because presence still lingers here

But it won't leave me alone~~~ 

 I sigh as I run a hand over the cold surface of my soul room. My mind seems thoughtless as I memorize its feel to the touch. This was once a place of great joy for me… I recall how you use to open my soul room door, and tell me of your hopes and dreams, your fears and your feelings… How we use to snuggle up in my bed, and how we use to talk. I remember how your eyes lit up as I provided comfort for you after a thunder storm or a nightmare, how your laugh rang out through my dusty old room, dragging emotions back into my life.. A hollow laugh echoes through out this dark and damp room as I remember what you said to me before you…died. "Yami I have to go… It's my time; please don't be sad, koi." A heart wrenched sob bounces off the walls as I remember how calm your voice was… How gentle your tone was.. Like you wanted to be taken away from me, forever…

 Did you? 

After you died I was dragged back into the puzzle, I'm destined to wait here for the next five thousand millennia… Waiting for death, for the end of time…. None it matters to me, really… All I cared about was you, and now that your gone; ripped out of my life, I have no will or desire to live, but I can't die..

I'm immortal… 

But that's not the worst part of my fate, living forever without you. Never to smell, taste, and love you again, but I'm haunted by you… As you see the puzzle replays the images in my mind over and over, I guess it's a way for me to feel "comforted." But it feels so real… I feel like I can actually reach out and touch you, but when I do, the images disappear, leaving me in agony and despair. I fall to the ground as your face haunts my mind… Draining me of my sanity, and humanity.

 What ever I have left… 

~~ You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me~~~ 

 "Yami I love you." I see an image of you as I close my eyes. I haven't done it in so long, sleep. Because your face haunts my dreams. I feel tears run down my face as I see your eyes, they're so beautiful.. Just as I remembered them… They held your love for me, and a certain innocence that proved me wrong about the world. I reach up to grasp your hand-wait this isn't you…. The memories fade as I open my eyes… Realization hits me like a ton of bricks, and I can't help, but cry out… There can never be another you, never, you're gone, and I'm alone…Forever.. I fall to the floor and pull my legs up to my chest… I scream out in the room for what seemed like forever… I didn't even form coherent words I just screamed, letting my hate, and sadness fall through my mouth… Letting my feelings explode like a bottle under pressure.. I cried and sobbed, cried, and sobbed some more… And when I close my eyes there you are waiting for me, an image of you, not you.. There for me to see, but never hold, never love.. This was my life now and I could nothing about it… Crying and sobbing were a way out of my world, a world full of hate, and loneliness… I didn't even have you there to love me…

This continued on until the end of time… My wordless screams echoing off the golden walls of my soul room, no one to hear them except myself….. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

I'm sorry that was weird… Different for me anywayz… So, did ya like it? Tell me!! Oh, and I have a website!!!!!! Yeah!! ^___^ It's called 'When Darkness Loves Light.' A hikari/yami site…. Here's the URL…

 Shortyredd17.tripod.com  

On the Seto/Jounouchi page there is music, but it takes longer to kick on.. Stupid file is slow… Oh, and I'm going to Anime Fest 2003!! It's in Dallas… If you're gonna go then tell me!!!  

Oh, and if ya wanna be on my mailing list, you'll know when I post new stories or update, just put me on your favorite's list (hint, hint) Cuz I usually e-mail those people or give me your e-mail in a review… 

Shorty-chan

          


End file.
